


No Going Back

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione finally catches the man of her dreams.





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short one shot that popped into my head while listening to Dark Horse. This one shot is AU and definitely OOC. You've been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. I also don't own the lyrics to Dark Horse, Katy Perry does.

"Cause once you're mine, there's no going back."  
\- Katy Perry, Dark Horse.

Hermione waited at the bar for her drink to arrive. She was at the new club that had opened in Diagon Alley earlier that week. The whole crew was there: Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna…

She wasn't usually one for the limelight but something about the night had called to her. It might have something to do with the shaggy, black haired wizard standing in the corner with Remus.

The War had ended two years ago and Hermione had been vying for Sirius' attention. But it seemed no matter how much she flirted with him, he never noticed her.

The blonde bartender appeared moments later, handing her the cocktail. "Thanks," she murmured, flashing him a smile.

She watched her friends on the dance floor. Ginny was out there, grinding on Harry. His hands were placed on her hips, an awkward expression on his face. She silently laughed.

Ginny spotted Hermione watching her. Breaking away from Harry, she approached her.

"Come dance," Ginny said breathlessly, tugging on Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled, shaking her head. "Maybe later."

"If you want Sirius to notice you, you need to get out there and shake your arse."

Hermione blushed. "I don't know if that'll work."

"It will," Ginny said confidently. "He's been eyeing you in that short dress all night long."

"But every time I approach him, he pushes me away," she said with frustration.

"That's why you need to let him come to you. He needs to choose you by his own want," Ginny explained. "That is why you need to come shake it with me."

Unable to say no to Ginny, Hermione allowed herself to be dragged onto the dance floor. She felt a bit out of her element at first, but as the bass pumped into her system, she felt herself relax. Eventually she was moving like Ginny, gaining the gaze of a few blokes on the dance floor.

"This is fun," she whispered excitedly, letting loose completely.

Ginny chuckled. "You're welcome." She turned and left Hermione on the dance floor, going to find Harry.

"What?" Hermione asked.

A pair of hands landed on her waist. "Do you know how tempting you look?" Sirius whispered huskily into her ear.

Boldly, Hermione turned to face him. "I've been waiting for your attention."

Sirius chuckled, a boyish grin appearing on his face. "You've always had my attention."

The two of them danced for a few songs, their bodies melding together. Hermione, with the sensations and drinks, lost track of where she ended and he began. She had never wanted him more than she did in that moment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered to her.

Hermione trembled. "Are you sure about this? There's no going back if we do, Sirius."

He seemed to think over her words.

"It's a yes or a no, no maybes, Sirius," she said warningly. "All or nothing, what will it be?"

"No going back," he said, his lips landing on hers in the dark. Hermione moaned, leaning into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against hers.

"Want to get out of here?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded.

Taking her hand, he Apparated them both to Grimmauld Place. They landed in his room, stumbling towards his bed.

Sirius hastily reached around, pulling down the zipper on her dress. "I wanted to kill the other blokes looking at you," he growled, pressing a kiss to her now bare shoulder.

Hermione was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. "I had no idea you cared what others thought of me."

He kissed her roughly. "Don't play coy, Hermione. I know you've been trying to get my attention for years."

"And yet you ignored my advances," she retorted, undoing his belt. She managed to get his pants off, leaving him only in his boxers. She grinned at the sight of his erection.

"You're so young," Sirius whispered. "I didn't feel right about it but I couldn't resist you anymore. Your affections are addicting, Hermione." He kissed her again.

"Don't you dare break my heart, Sirius Black," she said, reaching inside his pants and grasping his member.

Sirius groaned as she slowly moved his hand up and down. "Keep this up and you won't ever leave this bedroom."

"Is that a promise?"

The sight of lust in her eyes was enough to drive him insane. He quickly pulled off her bra and knickers, leaving her bare before him.

"Beautiful," he said before capturing her breasts in his hands.

Hermione moaned at the contact. "Touch me, Sirius, please. I've been waiting so long for this."

He eagerly obliged. One of his hands slid between her legs, gently parting her folds. Her moisture quickly covered his fingers, the feel of her arousal turning him on even more. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he teased her relentlessly.

"Enough," Hermione grumbled, abruptly shoving him backwards. She quickly sat up, straddling his hips. "You won't make me wait any longer."

Just as she was about to lower herself onto him, he stopped her. "Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm ready for you."

Sirius smirked. "You beautiful witch, ride me," he commanded.

And she did. She lowered herself onto him. A moan escaped her lips as she did. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she began to move up and down, increasing her speed with every motion.

"Merlin, Hermione," he hissed, digging his fingers into her sides.

Their lovemaking was everything Hermione had imagined it to be. It was filled with the passion from years of unresolved sexual tension. She quite enjoyed the feeling of his body writhing beneath hers and didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

She reached her climax quickly, crying out his name as she came.

Sirius followed her soon after, gasping and grunting her name.

The two of them fell onto the bed, their bodies entwining. Hermione let out a content sigh.

"You're finally mine," Hermione whispered into the darkness, hugging his body tightly.

"There's no going back," Sirius replied, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Hermione smiled. She finally had all she ever wanted.

 


End file.
